


NCC-121997 KINGSMAN: The Secret Mission

by Christywalks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Mention of torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “星历52561.3，金士曼号大副兼代理舰长梅林日志：金士曼号在昨日从深空九号星站启程，前往伽玛象限执行31区布置给我们的秘密任务。由于星舰原舰长切斯特·金上校，即亚瑟的叛敌，我们一进入自治联盟的领域便遭到了埋伏，星舰受损严重。金上校在交火中身亡，我推选星舰原战略官哈利·哈特少校，代号加拉哈德，成为代理舰长。在成为星际舰队31区特别行动舰金士曼号代理舰长四十五分钟后，哈特舰长为了不使金士曼号上的科技落入自治同盟之手，控制星舰与詹哈达护卫舰相撞，壮烈……牺牲。”深呼吸声，“在金士曼号遇难的那刻起我们便已向深空九号发出求救信号，此刻正在等待救援。哈利·哈特中校是我最亲密的朋友，也是星际舰队不可多得的优秀军官，我会永远深切地怀念他。完毕。”
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin





	NCC-121997 KINGSMAN: The Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年旧文搬运

“报告情况！”

“船体右舷方因遭受大量炮火攻击，护盾已经下降到百分之十五，13层至15层C区至E区已经强制封锁。”

身穿通体深黑色，只有插肩处拼接红色的连体制服的褐发男人坐在舰长椅上，朝站在他身旁身穿同款制服，唯独肩膀处深蓝色布料的男人沉声说道：“我们还有多少发鱼雷？”

光头戴眼镜领口别着中校军衔的男人扫了一眼战略操作台。“只剩两发。”

“敌舰情况？”

“除去詹哈达重型护卫舰之外还剩两艘攻击舰，护卫舰战损率仅有百分之二十。”

“我明白了。”在三十分钟前才刚刚成为代理舰长的哈利·哈特少校从舰长椅上站起身来，习惯性抚平制服上难以消除的皱褶，“梅林中校，从即刻起执行自毁程序。我们绝对不能让金士曼号落入自治同盟之手。”

“我虽然同意你的看法，哈特少校，但你是否已经衡量过全部可能？”本舰科学官兼大副梅林一步跨到哈利身边，朝他低声询问道：“金士曼号毕竟凝结了星联最尖端的技术，除非紧要关头最好能保持周全。”

“梅林中校，请告诉我，在我们的火力与船壳承受力均远低于敌方战舰的情况下，该怎样才能保持周全？”

“我当然是在……”梅林的脸上浮现出一抹尴尬的笑容，“等你的奇迹。”

哈利侧过脸瞥了一眼站在自己身前的男人，无奈地笑了。“抱歉，梅林，恐怕这次我没法实现任何奇迹了。我绝对不能让舰上的任何科技，尤其是我们的量子滑跃引擎落入自治同盟之手。”

“但是金上校死后自毁就不那么容易了。”梅林沉思片刻后说道，“我们并没有他的授权码，没有办法直接命令电脑开始自爆程序。”

“那么我们现在需要的并非我的奇迹，而是你的奇迹，魔法师中校先生。”哈利指向科学操作台的电脑，“全靠你了。”

“遵命。”梅林深深地凝视了哈利片刻，转身走向科学操作台。就在他们对话的这会工夫自治联盟的詹哈达攻击舰仍然向金士曼号源源不断地开火，紫色的极化子加农炮在星舰的大屏幕上划出一道道刺目的光束。金士曼号作为星联规模最小的秘密星舰，在移动速度和灵活度上远胜挑战者号，但即便每秒20度的转速也很难让她成功逃离三艘詹哈达星舰的围堵攻击。

“艾格西，”哈利按动胸口的通讯徽章，联络正在底层轮机室的年轻少尉，“下面情况如何？”

“一切正常， **舰长** 先生。”男孩在用头衔称呼哈利时语气里全是玩味，“加紧抢修的鱼雷发射器还算稳定，我估计它还能再坚持十五分钟。”

“足够了，安文少尉。通知轮机室所有人员立即撤离，我们准备弃舰。”

“哈利？！”艾格西在轮机室几乎喊了起来，“你不是认真的吧？”

“我当然是认真的。”哈利想象着年轻人紧紧皱起的眉头叹了口气，“艾格西，我现在是舰长，我希望你能听从指令。”

“明白。”男孩口气怏怏地结束了通讯，而哈利按下舰长椅扶手上的按钮。几秒钟后整个星舰上回响起“请全体人员立即前往逃生舱，星舰即将自毁”的警告声。舰桥上的人面面相觑，齐刷刷扭头看向坐在中心的哈利，最前方担任舵手的罗克茜几乎难过地要哭出来。但能在金士曼号上服役的星联成员无一不是训练有素，在最初的惊愕过去后所有人立刻站起身来向舰桥两侧的逃生舱走去，一分钟后整个舰桥只剩下哈利与梅林。

“进展如何？”哈利在莫顿中尉离开舵手席后立刻冲上前去控制星舰飞行，并将战略操作台上的按键也一同转到了舵手席上。他一边熟练地操作金士曼号在詹哈达漫天发射的量子鱼雷中穿梭飞行，在空闲时还回头看向科学操作台旁的梅林。

“金上校一定早已预见到现在这种情况，我被他的三层授权码挡在了外面，正在破解最后一层。”

“你一定能做到。”哈利操作金士曼号完成了一个漂亮的θ回旋，躲开了一直追在舰尾不放的量子鱼雷。“但是我希望你能尽快，因为根据刚才艾格西的报告，十分钟后我们就算还有鱼雷也派不上用场了。”

“大约一分钟后可以破解最后一层授权码。哈利，我必须告诉你——”梅林的一句话还没说完，整艘星舰突然猛烈地摇晃起来，舰桥后部的战略操作台迸出巨大火花后砰然炸开，头顶的灯光也瞬间变暗。在星舰上待过二十多年的两人深知金士曼号又一次被詹哈达的鱼雷击中，哈利从地上艰难地爬起来后立刻读起星舰的各种数据，结果让他大呼不妙。这次被击中的是星舰的后舷方向，詹哈达的量子鱼雷打掉了金士曼号两侧的曲速引擎，整个左后方船壳也全部消失在宇宙真空中。幸好他已经安排全部船员登入逃生舱，否则伤亡真是没法计算。

“梅林，你怎么样？”在鱼雷爆炸的那一刻两个人都被甩在地上，哈利朝科学台回头看时被重重摔在地上的梅林刚把自己缓慢地撑起来回到座椅上，继续快速破解着授权码。

“主电脑并没有受到影响，预计半分钟内启动自毁程序。”

“非常好。”哈利的双手也在操作台上按下一串命令，然后他从座椅上站起身来走向梅林的位置。“梅林，作为代理船长，我命令你在启动自毁程序后立刻前往逃生舱。”

“那你呢？”梅林的手并没有停在操作面板上，但他非常敏锐地意识到哈利的话意味着什么。“你又想做什么？”

“我现在是代理舰长，我必须留在舰上确保一切无误。”哈利将一只手搭在梅林的肩膀上，“你知道的，有句老话：作为舰长，舰在人在——”

“但是你不必同星舰一起战沉！”梅林有些痉挛的手指猛地敲击了一下操作面板，舰桥上立刻响起一个柔和的女声：“自毁程序已启动，倒计时三分钟。”

“梅林，既然我临危受命成为金士曼号的舰长，我就必须担起这个责任来。”哈利不由分说将梅林从椅子上拽起来，拖着他走向左侧的逃生舱。戴眼镜的男人用尽全力试图挣脱哈利的掌控，但哈利的双手就像电磁手铐一样牢牢地禁锢在他的手腕上，无论怎样都无法甩开。

“那我要陪你一起——”

“你作为舰上的大副，还需要确保星舰其他成员的安危。我们现在仍然在伽玛象限，深入敌区，如果舰上的舰长和大副一同不在了，谁来当那些年轻船员的主心骨？梅林，他们需要你。”

“可是哈利！”

“没有什么可是，梅林中校。我希望你不要再违背舰长的命令，不然以后我们军事法庭见。”哈利冷着脸威胁着，但在看到梅林眼中一晃而过的伤痛时还是放软了神情，在男人的唇上轻轻一吻：“保持隐蔽，希斯科上校过两天就会来接你们回家。”说完他猛地按下逃生舱的舱门，将梅林一把推了进去，并在舱门关闭后迅速按下锁定键。

空荡荡的舰桥上只剩下哈利一个人，他缓缓走到舰桥中心的舰长椅旁站定，红色警报不断闪烁的光一圈圈打在他的脸上，而舵手席前大屏幕上，一艘体积巨大的詹哈达护卫舰以及两艘攻击舰正朝他缓缓逼近。几秒钟后屏幕上弹出来自护卫舰的通讯，一张有着紫色眼眸的脸充斥着整个屏幕。

“啊，我当是谁成了代理舰长，原来是你啊加拉哈德。”不知名的男性沃塔懒洋洋地叫出哈利在31区的代号，不用想一定是亚瑟泄露给他们的。“你竟然坚持了这么久真是让我佩服。不过你舰上的其他船员呢？都躺在医务室里还是都死光了？”

“还请原谅我没有心思回答你的问题，变形人的走狗。”哈利淡然回复道，成功看到沃塔眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地咆哮到：“我绝对不会任你侮辱我还有我的神！加拉哈德，我现在正式宣布，金士曼号在这一刻由自治联盟接管，而舰上所有人包括你在内全都成为我们的俘虏。”

“不然呢？”

“不然？你恐怕没有别的选择。金士曼号的曲速引擎已经不能用了，我还真想不出你能有什么方法回你的阿尔法老家去。”

“方法嘛……自然是有的。你也可以把它当成我送给你的惊喜。”

哈利一直背在身后的手指连续按动舰长椅扶手上的三个按钮，而被梅林完全破解的中央主电脑也连续执行他在几分钟前设定好的三条指令：藏在31区最新研发的反扫描鱼雷发射器中的两枚超相位鱼雷准确地飞向一左一右靠近的攻击舰，而金士曼号在将两侧的逃生舱全部弹出后开动到最大脉冲引擎，猛地撞向近在咫尺的詹哈达护卫舰。也许因为金士曼号过于娇小的体积让沃塔完全放松了警惕，现在两船间的距离还不足一千米，金士曼号伴着自毁的“十……九……八……七……”倒数声直直撞向护卫舰的舰桥所在位置。在撞击造成的一级伤害过后金士曼号的曲核在电脑的控制下自毁爆炸，瞬时间两舰相撞的地方变成一团耀目的火光，顷刻后只余船体的碎片漂浮在一场恶战结束后的战场。

“ **星历** **52561.3** **，金士曼号大副兼代理舰长梅林日志：金士曼号在昨日从深空九号星站启程，前往伽玛象限执行** **31** **区布置给我们的秘密任务。由于星舰原舰长切斯特** **·** **金上校，即亚瑟的叛敌，我们一进入自治联盟的领域便遭到了埋伏，星舰受损严重。金上校在交火中身亡，我推选星舰原战略官哈利** **·** **哈特少校，代号加拉哈德，成为代理舰长。在成为星际舰队** **31** **区特别行动舰金士曼号代理舰长四十五分钟后，哈特舰长为了不使金士曼号上的科技落入自治同盟之手，控制星舰与詹哈达护卫舰相撞，壮烈** **……** **牺牲。** **”** **深呼吸声，** **“** **在金士曼号遇难的那刻起我们便已向深空九号发出求救信号，此刻正在等待救援。哈利** **·** **哈特中校是我最亲密的朋友，也是星际舰队不可多得的优秀军官，我会永远深切地怀念他。完毕。** ”

***

三年后。

走下乌托邦平原造船厂的传送平台后艾格西先询问了一下服务前台年轻漂亮的女中尉，然后按照指示向着造船厂深处某间房屋走去。在来到那间全息影像研发室门口后身穿红色制服的年轻上尉礼貌地按了按门铃，虽然在接下来的两分钟内没有得到任何回应，但他转了转眼睛，在门口的操作面板上输了一串代码后大门刷的一声开启了。

艾格西一踏进门就被自己眼前出现的景象震惊住了，在黑底黄色方格的全息墙壁中心的是一艘他从未见过，甚至从未想象过的星舰全息投影。通体银白的星舰完全不同于星际舰队现任的任何级别，她的碟部并非接近正圆，例如银河级或者最经典的宪法级，而是被拉成异常扁而尖的形状，直接与后方的舰身相连，尾部的曲速舱也配合前方碟部变得更加细长，从艾格西现在的角度看过去仿佛一把插在宇宙中的锋利匕首。看着眼前的星舰投影，艾格西忍不住发出惊叹的咂舌声。

“如果换做别人，早就被我赶出去了。”星舰的设计者从房间的另一角慢慢踱步过来，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“但是既然是你，我倒是可以原谅你随便闯进来。”

“很高兴见到你，梅林。”艾格西朝许久不见的前任大副绽开笑容。“这是你设计的？”

“当然，虽然现在还只是个雏形，我还没有开始设计内部构造。”

“这个星舰会是什么级别？让我猜猜，是不是那个传说中的普罗米修斯级？”

“普罗米修斯级的星舰已经投入使用了，艾格西，我希望你不要再打探和你无关的星联机密。”梅林瞥了年轻上尉一眼，语气平淡地说道。“恐怕这艘星舰并不会量产，而是像金士曼号那样的特别行动舰，仅此一艘。我命名她为——加拉哈德号。”

“梅林……”艾格西看着面前男人立刻暗淡下去的表情，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰，“其实我今天来是想告诉你一个让我非常震惊的消息。”

“你说吧。”

“我觉得你可能得先坐下。”

“艾格西，如果你跑来是为了告诉我，你又提拔成少校了，那我也不会有多震惊的。”

艾格西完全没有在意梅林冷淡的嘲讽，而是直接对研发室的电脑下了命令：“电脑，增加两把椅子。”然后态度强硬地把梅林按在其中一把椅子上，自己也坐在他的对面。“梅林，你知道在金士曼号被星际舰队下令解散后我在深空九号上待过一段时间养伤，在那段时间里我和星站上的巴希尔医生有了点交情。他曾经被31区招募过还替他们完成过任务，也知道我们当时去伽玛象限是做什么的，所以有些严令禁止的机密我可能就在……呃治疗过程中告诉了他一些。你先别瞪我，总之我想说的是，巴希尔医生昨天突然主动联系我了，还告诉了我一个真的让我差点没直接坐在地上的消息。”

金发上尉目光灼灼地盯着梅林，双手扶住他的肩膀，几乎大喊了起来：“梅林，你知道吗，哈利很可能还活着！”

艾格西的这句话说的太突然，梅林感觉自己的大脑在瞬间有些供氧不足，如果不是事先被强硬要求坐在椅子上，他一定会腿软摔倒。已经过去三年了，他除了向上级汇报之外再也没有向任何人提起过这个名字，但那个为了保全他们驾驶着星舰英勇撞向敌舰的男人是梅林心中永远的伤痛。他和哈利·哈特不仅是在一艘星舰上服役的同僚，更是二十多年前星舰学院的同学，也是没有向任何人公开过的恋人。星际舰队早就批准了军官之间的伴侣关系，但31区对此仍有极为明确的禁令，所以他们一直保持着秘密关系。梅林和哈利早有打算在与自治同盟的战争结束后就退役结婚，但他没想到——

如今三年过去，两个象限间的战争终于落下帷幕，梅林也把自己在这个造船厂埋了整整三年试图平息悲痛。他早在报名星舰学院的那一刻就对未来做好了准备，所以这三年的时间逐渐冲淡了他的悲痛。但艾格西带来的消息在瞬间打乱了他对未来所有的规划。梅林的双拳紧紧握起放在腿上，整个人都不由自主地微微颤抖起来。

“艾格西，这个消息来自哪里？你完完整整地告诉我！”

“你先别急，听我慢慢说。深空九号的巴希尔医生有位好友名叫伊莱姆·盖瑞克，他是个原驻星站的卡达西裁缝，但秘密身份其实是被卡达西驱逐的间谍。在杜卡特政权随着自治联盟倒台后他就回母星担任政府首脑去了。正是这位盖瑞克告诉巴希尔说，他们在卡达西发现了一处黑曜石组织的秘密监狱，里面关押了一批在自治同盟战争时期被带到卡达西的俘虏。而其中有一个人的服役背景一直都没有查清，所以他们怀疑他是31区的人。巴希尔查了一下他的被俘虏日期，发现和金士曼号战沉的时间非常接近，而在那次行动中唯一牺牲的人只有哈利。所以他怀疑当时哈利并没有死，而是被自治联盟不知用什么手段俘虏后带到了卡达西。”

“哈利他在……卡达西？”梅林不敢置信地重复着，手背上青筋暴起，“这三年来一直都在？而我们却根本没想着去救他？”

“梅林，这不是你的错，不是任何人的错！当时在场的所有人都看到了金士曼号的爆炸，根本没人能从那样的爆炸中幸存，我们都以为哈利当场就死了！”

“可是他……哦我的天哪……”梅林根本没法想象落在黑曜石组织手里的哈利在过去的三年间经受了多少磨难。作为31区的前特工，他对那群丧心病狂的卡达西人能做出什么事情来真的再清楚不过。黑曜石组织对普通卡达西公民的审讯都是从扒去身上的所有衣物开始，而对星联成员，洗脑和头脑控制更是极为常见的手段。就连一向以卓越的意志力主城的企业号D舰长皮卡德上校都在经受黑曜石的审讯后不得不接受心理治疗。哈利在那种地狱一样的地方待了整整三年……

“艾格西，哈利他现在在哪里？什么时候能够回来？”现在轮到梅林紧紧捏住艾格西的双臂，恨不得把回答从他的口中摇出来。

“星联正在于卡达西政府对释放俘虏这件事进行交涉，但是就凭卡达西战后的这副模样他们根本不可能拒绝我们。我自从知道这件事后每天都会联系巴希尔医生，他也会将最新信息及时通知我。放心吧梅林，我们一定会把哈利救回来的。”

“ **星历** **87591.6** **梅林个人日志：今天艾格西时隔多日前来拜访我，而他带来的消息让我的整个世界都翻天覆地。哈利** **·** **哈特，那个我爱了二十多年并且在三年前离开我的人竟然很可能还活着。我在听到这个消息时的第一反应是谢天谢地，但当我想到哈利在这三年受过多少苦后，我突然希望那批战俘里没有哈利。没人能在黑曜石组织三年的刑讯下活过来，即便能够坚持下来，他也再不会是从前的自己。我一直都知道哈利的意志有多坚强，但如果那个被关押了三年的人真的是他，那他在这三年间究竟** **……** **天啊，我不想再想象下去了，我也根本没法想象。但是无论如何有一点我是确定的，如果巴希尔医生提到的这个人真的是哈利，那么我爱的那个人在三年后终于要回家了。只要他能回到我的身边，一切就还不算太晚，我仍然对他抱有无限希望。哈利在我们共同服役的二十年内带给我太多奇迹，而现在，轮到我了。完毕。** ”

***

梅林站在深空九号连接停泊港的圆形舱门前，等待着刚刚从卡达西主星返回的乘客下船。自从在卡达西上发现秘密监狱已经过去了一个月，在这个月里星联一直在同卡达西政府交涉，但虽然现在卡达西的领头人是星联的老朋友，却仍然没能阻止他尽可能通过这件事来给卡达西捞好处。终于，在星联答应了派遣另一轮专家解决卡达西农业与水利的问题后，对方终于答应放人了。星联用最快时间派挑战号前去卡达西将战俘接了回来。

随着圆形齿轮状封闭门缓缓开启，梅林感觉自己那颗一直在胸膛里不甚安分的心脏猛地上升到了嗓子眼。最先走出来的是深空九号的现任站长琦拉上校，几名星联共同前去的军官，然后才有几个身穿平民服饰的人影从他们身后走了出来。梅林在看到头一个人走出来的那一刹那就差点一口气没喘上来，那不是哈利，只是名他从来没见过的陌生人，但那人脸上的麻木平板让他心脏抽搐。随后下船的人无一不是这样，用最残忍的比喻来形容的话，从卡达西监狱回来的这群人只是个空空的壳子，他们的内在已经被全部抽干了。他们几乎是茫然地走向像梅林一样等待在出口的朋友家人，即使被痛哭流涕的对方抱住后仍然没有多少表情。

终于，终于当梅林在焦虑与沉痛中等待了五分钟后有个熟悉而陌生的人影缓缓走出了封闭门，而梅林在看到那个身影时又一次双腿一软。那个站在门口，因为深空九号并不怎样明亮的灯光而微微眯起眼睛的人除了哈利·哈特之外不会再是任何人。他瘦了，这是冒入梅林脑海的第一个念头，哈利瘦的几乎脱了形，虽然身上穿着一件宽松的毛衣，但梅林仍能从他的下颌以及腕骨处看出男人瘦的只剩一把骨头。在来星站接哈利之前梅林以为自己已经做好了心理准备，消瘦绝对是监禁对人体产生的最大影响之一，但当他看到皮包骨头的哈利站在门口抬手挡住眼前的灯光时，梅林只想冲过去抱着他狠狠地哭一场。

“哈利。”他忍下直接跑过去的念头，轻声唤着对方的名字。当哈利并没有对他的呼唤作出任何反应时，梅林以为自己的声音太轻了，但几秒钟后哈利用一种缓慢到几乎停滞的速度转过头来看向他。那双曾经闪耀着无限活力的褐色眼眸如今已经宛若一潭死水没有半点波澜，而那头让梅林偏爱的深棕卷发竟然已经鬓角斑白，三年没见但好像苍老了十年的哈利站在那里，朝梅林挤出一个和往昔完全不同，却又让梅林瞬间想起他们在星舰学院初遇时光的笑容。

“梅林。”他朝他点点头，仿佛想走过来却又不敢迈出第一步。梅林的心脏被哈利的片刻犹豫几乎绞碎，他再也忍不住拨开重重人群走向仍然呆立在门边的哈利，将曾以为生死相隔但又奇迹般重回身边的爱人一把拥在怀里。怀里的哈利感觉起来比看着还要瘦削，梅林甚至能隔着衣服感受到他突出的锁骨，但怀中的人有血有肉，能听到砰砰的心跳声，绝非幻觉或者全息投影。梅林的手臂在哈利的后背用力收紧，终于露出了他三年以来第一个欣慰的笑容。

“欢迎回家。”他侧过头吻了吻哈利的脸颊，感觉自己的喉咙因泪水而逐渐收紧。

***

梅林坚持陪哈利向星际舰队的将军们做了报告。所有从卡达西回来的战俘都要走这个流程，但哈利是所有人中第一个前去汇报的。三年前金士曼号执行的那次任务在惊动了星联已经星际舰队后升格为高级机密，金士曼号上的全部船员也被迫被分配到其他星舰或者岗位上，并且全都签署了保密协约。如今哈利的死而复生把所有与这件事相关的人都带回了三年前，大家都想知道哈利究竟是怎样从星舰撞击中活下来并被带去卡达西的。

他们一开始拒绝了梅林的请求，但哈利在梅林被拦在门外后便紧闭双唇，一个字都不说，于是将军们只能把梅林重新请回会议室。他搬了一把椅子在哈利身旁坐下，感觉到男人原本紧绷的身体稍微放松了一点。哈利低头沉默了片刻后用低沉的嗓音简单概括了他在过去三年的经历：

“……当驾驶金士曼号撞上詹哈达战舰时离曲核自爆还有四秒钟。当时金士曼号的确已经有一半撞入了护卫舰，但那个指挥的沃塔应该是猜到了除了撞舰外还有自爆，于是启动了战舰的紧急传送，把自己传送到了离那里最近的一艘补给舰上。也许因为沃塔人的生理构造和人类有些接近，传送装置在锁定他时也顺带锁定了我，所以等我从撞击的昏迷中醒过来时，已经成了自治同盟的俘虏。托亚瑟的福，他们知道我是31区的特工，所以想尽办法试图从我这里得到一些机密情报。不得不说31区把我训练的很好，自治同盟拿我毫无办法，不过很快他们就想到了在刑讯上很有一套的盟友卡达西，于是一个月后就把我交给了黑曜石组织。在那之后我就在卡达西主星待了……三年？”

说到这里哈利有些不确定地问了一声，在得到肯定后接着说了下去：

“黑曜石组织有什么能耐，我在这里也无须赘述，但是有一点你们可以放心：我绝对没有向他们透露任何31区或者星际舰队的机密，鉴于你们已经赢得了这场战争，我估计我告诉他们的那些东西也没有任何实质性的作用。具体的内容如果你们想知道的话，我会在报告中详细写出的，但是有些经历我并不想亲口再重复一遍。”

“我们知道了，哈特少校。”几位坐在前面的将军互相交换了个眼色，然后带头的那位朝他们点点头。“我们对你今后的去向暂时还没有安排，但希望你在这个月内能留在深空九号上接受进一步观察，将军委员会为你指派了星站上的戴克斯中尉作为你的心理医生，并为你安排了每隔一天的一次心理指导。”

“恐怕我不需要——”

“这是命令，少校。”

哈利像是被条件反射一样立刻闭上嘴，而坐在一旁的梅林回想起哈利年轻时面对上级那幅不屈不挠的模样，又一次心痛起来。

***

梅林不得不说，现在的这个哈利在外人看来也许除了异常消瘦之外和之前没有任何区别。在将军委员会的汇报结束后哈利被梅林拽着去了深空九号上的餐厅，虽然哈利一直说自己不饿，但梅林还是为他点了许多吃的。哈利在用餐时神态非常自然文雅，除了在使用刀叉时右手会偶尔颤抖之外没有半点异常，其他方面的表现也是如此。除了这次共同进餐时梅林一反常态承担了制造话题的责任，耐心的听众变成哈利之外，梅林真的找不出哈利任何不对劲的地方。

但就这些表现远不足以让梅林放下担忧。正因为哈利表现得太正常了，梅林反而更加担心。三年的牢狱之灾可以改变任何一个人，何况哈利还经受了那么多非人待遇。仅仅看着那双深不见底的褐色眸子梅林就有一种非常不好的预感，哈利将一切都隐藏在他平静的外表之下，但何时地壳断裂火山爆发却是未知之数。

当晚梅林和哈利回到星站分配给他们的房间后就早早睡下了。梅林专门跑去要了符合人类生理结构的枕头，希望哈利能睡的舒服一些，而哈利表示感谢后就躺在床上立即合上眼睛。在黑暗中梅林默不作声地数着哈利的呼吸声，在大约十五分钟后感觉哈利已经顺利进入睡眠状态，长长地舒了一口气。他害怕哈利陡然换了个环境后会睡不着，并不是说哈利会怀念卡达西的监狱，但他毕竟已经适应了监狱里无论怎样的生活。哈利虽然睡着了，但梅林却困意全无，他朝哈利那边侧身躺着，在黑暗里静静凝视着哈利脸庞的轮廓，生怕自己一眨眼睡在身边的人就会再次不翼而飞。

哈利前半夜的睡眠很正常，但到了后半夜梅林一直担心的事情还是发生了。梅林原本在默默数着哈利的呼吸和心跳声，突然间他发现哈利像是被噎住一样自动阻绝了呼吸，几秒钟后他的整个身体猛烈地颤抖起来，但嘴上却一声不吭，用力咬住牙关。梅林被哈利突如其来的变故吓得从床上跳了起来，迅速命令电脑将光线调至百分之五十。但当室内灯光亮起时仍然闭着眼睛的哈利发出一声让梅林痛彻心扉的惨叫，迅速用手捂住了脸，在那一刻他也停止了颤抖。

“哈利？哈利你还好吗？”梅林命令电脑将室内重回黑暗后朝身边的人轻声叫到。他不敢贸然碰触哈利，只能试图用自己的声音唤回对方的意识。哈利在最开始并没有回答他，只是大口大口地吸气再呼气，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏。这样大约过了两分钟后梅林听到哈利的呼吸频率逐渐降了下来，而他的右手也在黑暗中摸索着握住了梅林的手。哈利的手心里全都是冰冷黏腻的汗，摸上去几乎连半点温度都没有。

“我……吓到你了？”他的嗓音粗糙不堪，像是有太久没有喝过水。

“没有……是我刚才不该开灯。”梅林紧紧握住哈利的手，让自己的声音尽可能更柔和。

“我现在的确对光线比较敏感。黑曜石组织在审讯时对灯光有着让人费解的偏爱，我很庆幸三年下来我竟然还没有瞎掉。”

“哈利……”梅林伸手抚上对方同样汗湿的额头，将被汗水打湿的卷发拨到一边。当他摸到哈利的鬓角时他想起灯光下鬓角处让他心痛的白发，于是他的手也忍不住颤抖起来。哈里还没到五十岁，在二十四世纪这个年纪还只能算青壮年，可是那抹灰白的鬓发让他迅速老了几十岁。

“我其实真的没想到自己还能活着回来。”片刻后哈利悄声说道，“我在他们通知我说，星联会在几天后接我们回家时甚至以为那又是卡达西人玩的把戏。先给我们希望，再让我们狠狠地失望一把，他们实在玩的太多了。”

“我知道你不愿再说一遍你在卡达西的经历，”梅林将身体缓缓凑到哈利的身旁，尽量紧贴着他，“但是哈利，无论有什么话我都不希望你憋在心里，而且我知道你肯定不会对那个心理医生全部说出来。告诉我吧，哈利，不要一个人背着那些过去，无论你经历了什么我们都能一起承担。”

“哦，梅林。”梅林清晰地感觉到手掌下哈利的酒窝，“那是从前的我们。现在的我已经不再是之前那个我了，而你也变了。”

叹了一口气，梅林举起手来轻轻吻着哈利的指节。“没错，我变了。你不在的这三年给了我非常沉重的打击，毕竟我在逃生舱里眼睁睁看着金士曼号被炸成碎片，并且以为在宇宙中漂浮的尘埃也有你的一部分。哈利，那滋味不好受，简直难受透顶，如果不是想到我作为金士曼号大副的责任，我一定会从气孔中直接跳出去陪你一起。”

“我很庆幸你没有。”

“的确，否则我还是再也见不到你。但我想说的是哈利，你变了，我也变了。我用了三年的时间缅怀你的离去，珍存你的记忆，甚至规划好设计建造完加拉哈德号后便彻底放下过去，开始新的生活。可是你还活着，而且还再一次回到我的身边，那么我们为什么不能作为全新的哈利和梅林，重新开始一次全新的生活？”

“加拉哈德号？”哈利的声音里头一次出现了些许好奇。

“是我设计的新一代31区特别星舰，准备用你的代号来纪念你的英勇壮举。如果你喜欢的话，我们可以以后去我的研发室看看她。”

“我很喜欢，我很荣幸。我……”哈利说到这里，嗓音终于出现了些破碎，“我觉得你说的很让人向往，但我不知道自己还有没有能力和你一起重新开始。黑曜石组织做过的那些事情太让人发指了，梅林，他们几乎硬生生把我拆散后再重新拼起来，并且根本不管拼起来的人还是不是从前完整的我。我刚才在睡眠中的那些举动都是条件反射，因为我在卡达西度过的每一晚都会被强制性注射镇定剂，入睡三个小时后再被电流和强光唤醒。接下来就是无穷无尽的审讯，洗脑，卡达西不虐待战俘，我们吃的住的都很好，但是在审讯时永远都会有几盏强光灯照在脸上，并且永远，永远都不能穿衣服。我在卡达西的监狱里过了三年完全赤裸的生活，那种皮肤直接贴着金属的感觉一辈子都再也忘不掉。当他们第一次递给我布料时我才觉得，星联是真的要来接我们回家了。”

随着哈利的讲述，他的手心也越发冰冷，身体不停颤抖着似乎又一次感受到不着寸缕的寒冷。梅林松开哈利的手，将他整个人紧紧抱在怀里，在他的后背上轻柔地画着圈。他知道自己能做的实在太少，这点安慰对哈利三年所受的痛苦根本于事无补，但他希望哈利能感受到自己的体温，知道自己会一直陪伴在他的身旁，无论如何。在梅林无声的安抚中哈利的声音越来越破碎，他原本垂在身体两侧的手终于试探着环住了梅林，然后把头贴在梅林的肩窝里。哈利浑身颤抖，努力地深呼吸着，在结束讲述许久之后梅林才感觉有温热的液体落在他的脖子上。

紧紧抱着在他怀里流泪的哈利，梅林不再说什么，而是用温柔的手一遍又一遍从哈利的后颈一直抚摸到后背。哈利的痛苦他感同身受，甚至恨不得再去把卡达西重新轰炸一遍，但当哈利终于流出眼泪的那刻梅林的心里却瞬间放松了不少。哈利下午那双没有任何光彩的眼睛实在太让他感到恐惧，如今那些深藏在他心底的黑暗过去正随着他的泪水逐渐流出，这也让梅林逐渐升起了希望。哈利并没有完全把自己封死，而是为他留下了一小道缝隙，尽管还不足以让梅林知道三年里到底发生了什么，但哈利没有完全拒绝他，这就足够了。

“你可以的。”他侧过脸吻着哈利浸泪的眼睛和脸颊，“我们绝对可以做到。”

哈利并没有回答，梅林知道他也不会在现在就给出答案，可是缠在他背后的那双手收得更紧了一些。梅林并不急于得到回答，因为时间是治愈一切的万能灵药，只要哈利允许，梅林就一定会把被卡达西扭曲拼凑起来的哈利一点点地拆开，再重新拼合回原来那个他。或者，梅林会在这次加上一点别的成分在里面，像是信心，坦诚，还有自己对哈利无限的爱。


End file.
